A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer program-implemented Service Profile Identifier (SPID) error identifier and indicator, more specifically to a SPID error identifier and indicator for use in an ISDN access device, such an ISDN terminal adapter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Within the telecommunications industry, the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) has been gaining popularity. However, ISDN has been plagued with configuration complexities which have caused problems with establishing and maintaining a connection between the ISDN equipment usually referred to as customer premises equipment (CPE) of the user, also referred to as the subscriber, and the equipment of the telephone company. These complexities and problems have resulted in significant frustration, particularly to installers.
One type of problem relates to a requirement of the ISDN telephone facility, as it presently exists, that the subscriber's equipment must be programmed with variables that are not necessary for the subscriber to communicate with another end user, yet are required for the subscriber to access the ISDN telephone facility and interoperate with a network switch connected to the subscriber's ISDN equipment through a standard twisted-pair copper wire telephone line. One such variable is the SPID, i.e., Server Profile Identifier.
As is well known, the SPID is typically a number, and is unique to each directory number assigned to the telephone company switch. A SPID is similar to a telephone number, but is not a telephone number. Although the SPID may be alphanumeric, it is typically a number having 1-21 digits, is assigned by the telephone company and is necessary for establishing a connection in North America between an ISDN subscriber's equipment and the telephone company's ISDN switch for each of the directory numbers. For example, using an ISDN switch and with an ISDN connection having two directory numbers, i.e., DN1 and DN2, there would be two telephone company assigned SPID numbers. During use of the telephone network, the SPID is transparent to the subscriber; however, as indicated above, the SPID is a parameter required during conventional terminal initialization. The SPID must be successfully acknowledged by network switching equipment in order to establish a connection. Once the SPID has been accepted by the network it is not used again unless the terminal initialization procedure is repeated. Furthermore, it is not part of the ongoing protocol transactions required to place and receive calls.
Various architectures and formats for SPIDS exist, but all basically involve a way to identify the terminal so that the subscriber's and telephone company's equipment can properly transfer and translate information across the telephone lines. Because of lack of understanding about SPIDs, and because of resistance, primarily by subscribers, to the human error potential associated with SPIDs, a relatively new approach, known as the non-initializing terminal, can establish communication without a SPID. The non-initializing terminal systems are used in Asia and in Europe. It is believed that SPIDS are used only in North American telephone systems.
It is also believed that the SPID is a relic from a by-gone era. Nevertheless, in order to establish and maintain communications in North America, the SPID must be correctly transmitted and received. In North America there are essentially three major switches currently in use: Siemens, Northern Telecom and Lucent Technologies (formerly AT&T).
To establish an ISDN connection in North America, the telephone company assigned SPID number for each directory number for the subscriber's device must be correctly programmed. Programming the SPID is a task normally performed by the installer (user or telephone company agent) during the process of installing the ISDN connection for the subscriber's equipment. Because manual entry of the SPID has the potential for human error, it can be, and often is, mis-typed or mis-entered by the installer. It is this problem of erroneously programmed SPIDs to which the present invention is directed.
One industry reaction in North America to SPID programming problems is a technique referred to as Auto SPID Detect, which is essentially a computer program implemented method by which the installer does not have to manually enter the SPID number. This approach is nothing more than a trial-and-error scheme based on the hope that standardized SPID formats are utilized. If the Auto SPID Detect technique is not successful, the installer is forced to manually enter the SPID, thus defeating the purpose of and devaluing the procedure.
Another industry response in North America to this problem provides for improved SPID implementation and verification through use of computer interfaces, located at the switch and subscriber's equipment, for configuration and status feedback. This response, of course, requires a computer and applicable software to be present at each location for validation. Automatic SPID selection is a downloading procedure or technique where the switching equipment sends the SPID to the ISDN access device, as described in Bellcore Document No. GR-2941-CORE and Lucent Technologies Document No. 235-900-341, Issue 5.00A.